VeggieTales: Petunia's Big Movie
Petunia's BIG Movie ''(also known as ''Petunia: A VeggieTales Movie)'' ''is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film directed by Mark Dindal and written by J. Chris Wall, Doug TenNapel. Produced by Big Idea Entertainment, with the animation service provided by FortyFour Studios, It is the reboot film featuring characters from the VeggieTales series, and it's also the second theatrically released computer-animated film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, there's also a short film of 3-2-1 Penguins!, Petunia's BIG Movie ''will be premiered on June 24, 2019, at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, will be released in the United States on July 7, 2019 in Dolby Cinema and IMAX. Featuring new hit single "Can You Feel It" by Mary J. Blige feat. Jay-Z. Storyline This will be a story about Petunia Rhubarb who's living in a good life, the other thing, she sadly misses her mom, also Bob, Larry and the rest of they're veggie friends are preparing for a surprise birthday party for Petunia's Birthday Extravaganza 'cause she's about to turn 20. Cast * Erica Lindbeck as Petunia Rhubarb * Phil Vischer as Pa Grape / Bob the Tomato / Jimmy Gourd / Mr. Lunt / Archibald Asparagus / Phillipe Pea / Scallion #1 / George Scallion * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber / Jerry Gourd / Jean-Claude / The Peach / Scallion #2 * Tim Hodge as Khalil the Caterpiller * Rob Paulsen as Ichabeezer / Mike Asparagus * Collin Dean as Junior Asparagus * Tress MacNeille as Madame Blueberry * Francesca Capaldi as Laura Carrot * Jim Poole as Scooter Carrot * Lily Day as Annie Scallion * Mike Sage as Scallion #3 * Maya Rudolph as Lisa Asparagus * Ice Cube as Dj DeFord * Angela Shelton as a party planner * Andy Kindler as Chris Potato, a kidnapper. * Jason Alexander as Raymond Onion, Chris's partner. * Brian K. Roberts as the French Peas * Anne Hathaway as Petunia's mom (''Flashback only) * Kevin Michael Richardson as a Cop Additional Voices * Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Bill Hader * Tom Kenny * Leigh-Allyn Baker * Bill Fagerbakke * Max Charles * Chris Miller * Melissa Sturm * Tara Strong * James Ryan * Ariel Winter Soundtrack Original Motion Picture Soundtrack # Can You Feel It (feat. Jay-Z) - Mary J. Blige, written by Matt Terry, Luke Edgemon, Alex Newell and Jess Glynne # 22 - Taylor Swift # Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind & Fire # Fireball (feat. John Ryan) - Pitbull # My Flower (a Lullaby song) - Anne Hathaway, written by Anne Hathaway # Good Life - Matt Terry, written by Bruno Mars, Ariana Grande, Flo Rida and Adam Lambert # One Shot (feat. Juicy J) - Robin Thicke # Cake By The Ocean - DNCE # Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley # Feel It (feat. Mr. TalkBox) - TobyMac # Petunia's BIG Movie Score Suite - Christopher Beck Music & Lyric Video * Can You Feel It (feat. Jay-Z) - Mary J. Blige (From Petunia's BIG Movie) * Good Life - Matt Terry (From Petunia's BIG Movie) Lyric Video * Like You (feat. Meghan Trainor) - Sophina Black, written by Anna Kendrick, Becky G and Gwen Stefani produced by The Outfit (soundtrack and lyrics only) Viral Video * Khalil's Rap, mixed by Tony Masaerati Trivia * This is the reboot film featuring characters from VeggieTales series. * Petunia's BIG Movie will be premiered on June 24, 2019, at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival and be released in the United States on July 7, 2019 in Dolby Cinema and IMAX. Trivia * This film features new songs of Mary J. Blige feat. Jay-Z, Matt Terry, Taylor Swift, Earth, Wind & Fire, Pitbull (feat. John Ryan) and more. * Erica Lindbeck will be voicing Petunia and Collin Dean will be voicing Junior for this movie. Trivia * Francesca Capaldi will be voicing Laura for this movie. Anniversaries * Big Idea 26th Anniversary - 1993-2019 Release date * January 1, 2019 Special Effects * FortyFour Studios '(animation production services provided by) End Title Sequence * '''Picture Mill, The '(titles) A Studio Operation * 'EFilm '(digital intermediate) A Studio Operation * 'DreamWorks Animation '(Post Production Facilities Provided by) * 'Sony Classical '(soundtrack) Universal Pictures Trailers Petunia's BIG Movie | Official Trailer & International Trailer * Song: Where Dem Girls At (Clean) (feat. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj) - David Guetta Movie Clips * Petunia's morning (Opening Scene), in a song called "22" * I'm a Caterpillar * What's the matter? * Surprise! (Ending Scene) Presenters * Director: '''Mark Dindal * Production Designer: David James * Character Designer: Andy Blaik * Art Director: Caleb Meurer * Head of Story: Kendal Cronkhite Short Film * 3-2-1 Penguins! '''Written and Directed by: '''Phil Vischer '''and '''Mike Nawrocki Cast * Ed Helms as Zidgel * Paul Dobson as Midgel * Lee Tockar as Fidgel * Michael Donovan as Kevin * Sloane Murray as Michelle * Mark Marten as Jason Credits Songs * Can You Feel It (feat. Mary J. Blige & Tha Vill) - DJ Cassidy. * Good Life - The Walls Group Credits Opening * Universal Pictures '''Presents * In Association With '''Oriental DreamWorks * A ' Big Idea '''Production * '''Petunia's BIG Movie' * Erica Lindbeck, Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Tim Hodge, Rob Paulsen, Collin Dean, Tress MacNeille, Francesca Capaldi, Jim Poole, Lily Day, '''with Mike Sage, and '''Maya Rudolph '''as Lisa Asparagus, Ice Cube, Angela Shelton, Andy Kindler, James Alexander''' Closing * Directed by: Mark Dindal * Produced by: Brian K. Roberts, p.g.a. * Written by: J. Chris Wall '''& '''Doug TenNapel * Based on Characters VeggieTales Created by: Phil Vischer '''& '''Mike Nawrocki * Executive Producers: Tom Bancroft, Randy Dormans, Rachel Curet, Kristine Lacey * Visual Effects Supervisor: Tervell V. Smith * Director of Photography: William J. Caparella, asc * Co-Executive Producer: Leslie Ferrell * Score by: Christophe Beck * Production Designer: David James * Art Director: Caleb Meurer * Film Editor: Mark A. Hester, ace * Character Designer: Andy Blaik * Head of Story: Kendal Cronkhite * Additional Sequence Directed by: Cody Cameron * Head of Layout: Peach Mork, '''Layout Artists: '''Timothy Lamb, Chris Reccardi * Senior Animation Supervisor: M. Scott McKee * Music Supervisors: Julia Michels '''& '''JoJo Villanueva * Animation Supervisors: Joe McFadden, Jeff Panko, Brad Radcliffe, Yong Duk Jhun, Anton Brand * Digital Producer: Simon Lucas * Digital Effects Supervisor: Vimal Subramaniam, '''CG Supervisors: '''Ken Bielenberg, James Ryan, Michael A. Wilson, David Seager, Harry Michalakeas * Casting by: Christi Soper, csa Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:VeggieTales Movie Category:VeggieTales Category:2019 Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:IMAX films Category:Feature film Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:DreamWorks Category:Universal Pictures films Category:3D animation Category:IMAX Category:Children's films Category:Computer-animated Category:FortyFour Studios Category:Family films Category:Upcoming Films